Fairytales Come True
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: Buffy and Angel get a happily ever after, thanks to a demon. M for adult content. Written for the 2013 IWRY Marathon.


This was written for the 2013 IWRY Marathon!

***SMUT WARNING***

Joss Whedon is the wonderful creator and owner of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. I am, unfortunately, not. That would be impossible for I was barely a year old when the show premiered. Plus, if I was the creator, Angel never would have left Buffy because, you know, soul mates. And in this fic he doesn't. Set in season four, around the time of Pangs/IWRY, mashing some events together in order to keep Bangel together. Angel never left Buffy so the attack happens in Sunnydale. A few lines are taken directly from IWRY. No copyright infringement intended. Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy the IWRY Marathon of 2013 everybody!

**Fairytales Come True**

Buffy ran straight into Angel's inviting arms right after Willow greets him. She places a kiss on his lips and holds on tight for a few moments longer. When she finally pulls back from the hug, she doesn't actually let go of him. Leaning back, she looks into deep, brown eyes.

"Weren't we gonna patrol?" she questions, green eyes sparkling with the thought of fighting by his side. He chuckles and takes her hand.

"See you later, Will?" Buffy asks her best friend and roommate.

"Yeah, I'm going to head over to Xander's for a while so I'll walk out with you guys," Willow says, grabbing a sweater.

Buffy and Angel walk through the cemetery, hand in hand. A large green demon decked out in medieval looking clothes jumps out in front of them. A large, red jewel gleams evilly in his forehead as he shoves Angel, knocking him to the ground and goes straight for Buffy. Angel flips back on to his feet.

"Buffy!" he exclaims, attacking the demon from behind. He flings the threatening demon away from the tiny slayer and she grabs a small sword and a knife out of the bag she brought along. She tosses one to her boyfriend and together, they lunge towards the demon's looming frame. Angel slashes at him, slicing his arm with the sharp blade Buffy handed him. The demon looks towards his arm, and runs away from the two he attacked.

"What the hell was that thing?" Angel asks, "Did he hurt you?" He places a hand on his slayer's arm. She smiles slightly.

"I'm fine," she giggles at his worried face, "He was rude. We should go kill him." Angel nods in agreement, following the scent of the blood.

"Dead end. It was smart enough to throw us off its trail," Angel tells his love, placing his finger in the slimy green blood on the side of the building. He rubs it between his fingers.

"It feels strange, powerful. We really need to find him."

"Preferably before sunrise so you don't burst into flames and we don't have to worry about him hurting anyone," Buffy responds, sighing. "Maybe we should split up?"

"I really don't like the idea of you going after that thing alone." The worry is clear in his voice and Buffy cups his face in her hands.

"I think we'll be okay. I'll come to the mansion after sunrise," she tells him, hoping that offers some consolation. He nods reluctantly, kissing her gently. They split up.

Buffy wakes up with an odd feeling. She groans after looking at the clock and realizes she only got four hours of sleep. She blinks against the harsh morning light. She sits up in Angel's bed and her eyebrows crease as she notices he's not there with her and its daytime.

What if he didn't make it home on time? _Chill, Buffy, _she scolds herself, _if that's the case; he'll find cover and come find me tonight. _But what if he found the demon and he… She can't even finish that thought without getting sick.

"Angel! Angel!" she shouts, getting no response. She feels sick. Panic begins to build in her chest. She jumps out of bed, sprinting to the kitchen, grabbing the phone and dialing the familiar number of Giles.

_"Ello?"_ comes his British accent through the phone.

"Giles!" Buffy gushes in relief, "Please tell me Angel came to see you?"

_"Yes, he did actually. He wanted to give me the description of the demon you faced last night. He left some time ago. Why?" _

"He's not at the mansion and I'm really worried," she tells him.

_"I'd think the mansion has tunnel access. I'm sure he'll be there soon,"_ Giles comforts his slayer. She's too worked up to notice the strange tone his voice has taken on.

"You're right," she sighs, bidding him goodbye and hanging up. She sits on the couch and runs her hands through her hair. A slight tingle starts in the pit of her tummy, the feeling she refers to as her Angel senses and she stands abruptly from the couch, pacing as she waits for her lover. She hears the front door open and gasps as she sees Angel standing there, bathed in day light. They move towards each other, meeting in the middle.

"Angel?" she breathes, in shock at him walking through the front door. He smiles down at her, wrapping her in his arms and crashing his lips to her own. She eagerly responds to his intense kiss, hands weaving into his hair and brushing against his pulse point. _The one that's actually pulsing!_

"Buffy," he murmurs, against her lips, when the need to breathe takes over the need to kiss his one true love.

"Angel? What is going on? Y-you came in through the front door and the whole pulse thing and I-" he cuts her off, pressing a finger to her lips.

"I found the demon. He cut my hand and then I killed him. When I stabbed him, some of his blood got into the cut and something happened. I was breathing again, Buffy," he whispers, "I went to Giles to see if he could give me any information and he found the demon in one of his books. It was a Mohra demon. Its blood has regenerative properties and when it mixed with mine, it cured me. I'm alive." The last part was an amazed whisper.

"Angel!" Buffy cries, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his pulse, "This is amazing."

"There's a drawback though," he tells her, softly, "The Mohra can also regenerate himself. He comes back bigger and stronger. Giles said the only way to kill him was to bring darkness to a thousand eyes."

"I only saw two," she says, frowning.

"I know where to find him. They need salt, large amounts to live. There's an abandoned salt mine a few blocks away."

"Take me there and then leave. I can't risk you getting hurt. You're human now," there's awe and worry in her soft voice.

"No. We fight, together. Always. Buffy, I feel strong. I can do this and I won't let you go it alone." She smiles at her now-human lover and they walk together towards the factory. Once there, they find Mohra hiding behind an old metal stairwell. They attack together, moving in perfect unison and soon cornering the large demon. Angel swings out with his sword, slashing the demon's midsection and Buffy brings down the base of her axe on the red jewel, smashing it. Both turn away from the blinding light caused as the demon practically explodes into nothing. Angel takes Buffy's arm and pulls her close, kissing her.

"Angel," Buffy whimpers, as he kisses her neck, once they close the door to his mansion. He pays extra close attention to the scar on her neck; the one that officially marked her as his on her graduation day. She moans deep in her throat, pulling him closer as he nips at the spot.

"Buffy," he whispers in her ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth, "I love you so much."

"I love you, Angel," she sighs contently. He pulls back to look at her. He smiles down at his lover and pushes her blonde locks back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Buffy feels a rush of warmth spread through her at the tenderness of his voice.

"I want you. I've always wanted you." She pulls him back into a passion filled kiss. Her hands quickly work to unbutton his silk shirt. She roughly pushes it off of his shoulders and brushes her lips across the warm expanse of his chest. She giggles.

"What?" he asks, confused but grinning down at her.

"You are very pale," she giggles again and then squeaks in surprise as Angel scoops her into his arms, carries her to the bedroom and tosses her gently onto the bed. He climbs on top of her, his cock throbbing with the very thought of being inside of her again. He places hot, open-mouthed kisses along her collar bone and neck, before lifting her shirt over her head and tossing it aside. She whimpers as she feels her liquid desire pool between her thighs. Angel expertly unhooks her bra and flings it away from them. He peppers her swelling breasts with kisses and gentle bites, rolling one of her erect nipples between his fingers.

"Angel," Buffy moans out, as his mouth closes around the other, sucking hard. Her hands move to his pants, unbuttoning them and sliding the zipper down. She shoves them away and lets him kick them off his feet before rolling them over and rubbing his impressive erection through his boxers. He groans at the sensations she's awakening within him. Buffy rids him of his underwear before being flipped back over and pinned underneath his hard body. He slides down her slender frame, kissing, nipping and licking along the way. Once he reaches her pants, he pulls them, along with her panties off in one fluid motion. He places a kiss on top of her now bare mound, causing her to groan in pleasure and annoyance.

"Angel," she pants, "I need you. Please." He smirks up at her, licking up her wet slit, teasingly slowly. She whimpers. Angel slides his hand up her smooth thigh and teases at her thick lower lips. At her whimpers and cries of need, he decides to take mercy on her, part her smooth folds and delving his tongue into her slick channel. Buffy lets out a breathy moan. His tongue moves to her sensitive clit, circling around it before sucking it into his mouth. One long digit enters her achingly wet pussy and she lets out an excited scream of pleasure.

"Angel," she begs, as he strokes her inner walls, "More, now." He smiles around her clit, biting down on the over-heated flesh before shoving two more fingers inside his desperate lover. She grunts and begins to thrust her hips against his hand. He hooks the fingers up to hit the perfect spot in her tight heat, sending her over the edge. She shrieks in pleasure, starbursts dancing behind tightly closed lids as Angel moves his fingers inside her, helping her ride out her intense orgasm.

He crawls up her body, settling on top of her and kissing her eyelids. She opens her hazel orbs to stare into his eyes. He captures her lips once more and she can taste herself on his tongue.

"Your turn," she murmurs, trying to roll back on top but he pushes her back, shaking his head.

"There's plenty of time for that later, love," he whispers, "I need to be inside of you." Buffy lets her head fall back against the pillows and her hand finds Angel's rock hard dick. She leads him to her waiting sex and he pushes her hand away. He rubs his manhood along her slit several times, making even more wetness pool out of her before finally settling where she needs him most. He locks a hand in her hair, lifting her face to look at him. Brown eyes gaze into hazel ones as he pushed the head of his cock into her tiny body. Buffy wraps her legs around him, coaxing him forward. He thrusts forward gently, filling her completely with his throbbing erection. They moan in unison before beginning to move against each other, creating the much needed friction.

"Buffy, baby, you feel so good," he mutters, burying his face in her hair as he picks up his pace. Her hips buck off the mattress, meeting his every motion, bringing each of them closer to their much needed peaks.

"Angel," she breathes in his ear, nipping at the shell, "I'm s-so close. Harder, please." Her words break off with a loud moan as he drives into her. She scratches down his broad back and shoulders gasping in pleasure as she falls over the edge, once again. Angel thrusts into her several more times before the need to cum becomes too strong and he spills his hot seed inside of her. He groans her name, feeling a mind-numbing orgasm tear through his body. He falls off of her body, keeping his softening manhood inside her dripping wet sex and pulls her close to his side. He draws lazy patterns on her shoulder blade as she snuggles in, close to his heart.

"Angel," she whispers, getting an hmmm in response. "This feels so good. Your heart beating, snuggling into your arms after that absolutely amazing sex. It's so unreal. I love you." He presses his lips to her smooth forehead.

"I love you. Always," he whispers, "Now, get some sleep." She cuddles closer to his warm body and he wraps his arms tighter around her. They fall asleep in each other's arms, knowing that nothing in this world could ever tear them apart.

Fin.

**Beta-ed by: **Emilie Brown

**Review please! :)**


End file.
